RusAme - Feel Good
by factoryrain
Summary: RusAme stripper AU. Ivan Braginski is visiting America for a little while when he gets lost in the big town of New York City and accidentally ends up in a strip club. He meets a popular male stripper, the Lone Star Stripper, and his time in the states seem to get a little crazy from there.
1. Amerika the Beautiful

This is my first time visiting Amerika; it was very different from my home in Russia. I'm not sure if I like it or not, yet, though I've been here for only a week. They say New York City was an amazing city, but I'm not feeling it. I've seen the statue of liberty, visited several parks, and ate at fancy restaurants. It certainly would have been more fun if I brought a friend or my sisters. I probably shouldn't have come here alone.

It's my ninth night here and I'll be going to a play. I've always enjoyed performing arts, so this should be fun. I'm really excited, trying to contain it when I'm sitting at my table in _Le Bernardin. _It wasn't until I got back into my car when I noticed my phone had died. I had the directions to the theater on there and that was my only access to GPS.

Usually I think with logic but somehow, I ended up driving around, attempting to find it. I knew what it looked like, I'm sure I could figure it out. I hadn't been more wrong in my life because next thing I know, I had been driving for an hour, and in an unfamiliar area in town. More specifically, the street was lit up with bars, dance halls, and casinos. I was exhausted and pissed off. It was time to take a break.

I parked by a bar and walked in. It wasn't crowded at all, and the music was nice. I sat at the counter and took off my coat. Maybe getting lost wasn't going to be too bad.

My optimistic thoughts were broken by the start of a loud song, and the sound of a few people cheering. I turn my head towards the stage to see a blond, American man standing at a pole. He was wearing a black vest, a red tie, and some nice, black pants. There were silver rhinestones dazzling from his clothing. He took off his glasses, almost dramatically. Setting them aside, he began to spin around on the pole. That's when it hit me. I had accidently walked into a strip bar.

More importantly, a gay strip bar. I was about to get up and leave until the blond stripper's dancing started to get more intense. I've never seen a man, or female stripper, be able to dance so… Majestically. I was amused. Taking a sip of my drink and continued watching. I was a bit disturbed by the amount of times he rubbed his lower body onto the pole but the guy certainly had a knack for this kind of dancing.

"That's the Lone Star Stripper," I look over to see that the bartender was speaking to me. "Amazing isn't he?"

"Da," I agreed.

"You know he does private performances, if you're interested." He told me. I smile and chuckle a bit. What a silly thing, of course I'm not interested.

I turn my head back to the dancer again. He slows down his pace and begins to unbutton his vest. He pulled it off and threw it to the side. The man was toned up nicely; he had a few tattoos on his back and chest area. He began to grind up and down the pole, lifting his head back as if he was in ecstasy. My face began to burn up. No way could I be turned on by this guy. This night was getting pretty crazy. He looks up and right at me. We had eye contact while he slowly took off his tie and motioned to me to come over to him. A spotlight had made its way over to me, so I had no choice. Everyone was staring.

I got up and went to the stage. The Lone Star Stripper, as they called him, dropped his tie. He pointed to a single chair in the front row of the stage. I sat down, a little nervous and bewildered. He stood in front of me with his sensational blue eyes. Walking towards me, he began to unbutton his pants. I was frozen in place, thinking oh no. Is this really happening? He was to my knees when he stopped, showing that the zipper was stuck. Phew, I sighed a sigh of relief.

He then gave me a wild smirk. Nothing would have prepared me for when he tore away his pants, revealing his red, shiny silk undergarments and silky smooth legs. I glanced down to find that he was also wearing red high-heels.

He climbed onto the chair I was sitting on, his feet standing on each side of my legs and his crotch almost to my face. With one hand grabbing the back of the chair and the other grabbing a hold on my scarf, he bent over towards me and lifts my head up to look at him by pulling on my scarf. I was both scared but completely fascinated. I've never been in this kind of situation before, and I was curious about what he was going to do to me.

He got down onto my lap slowly and lifted my hand to his waist, dancing erotically. His body was strong and beautiful; I loved the feel of him. He got closer to me and danced even more lustily, lifting himself up to grind on my torso. I was getting even more turned on by him. I didn't want it to stop. Putting both my hands on him, I ran them down to his hips and eventually to his arse.

He got up from me and turned around. He began dancing against me, his bareback to my chest. I moved my hands along his abs and up to his chest. Pulling up on my scarf, he lowered himself to my lap, grinding against my obvious erection. I leaned to the back of the chair; I have never felt so great in my life.

When the song was coming to an end, he began to scoot off of me. I dug in my pocket and stuck a 20$ bill into the side of his undergarments. After all, I did enjoy the performance. I decided to take a seat back at the bar and have another drink.

The rest of that night was a blur. I might have had one too many drinks, which is very odd, because it takes a lot to get me _that_ drunk. I think I remember dancing around like an idiot, which I really hope was a dream. I also remember yelling and crying, being in a car, and someone beating on the window with a sock.

I woke up in a hotel bed feeling unbelievably nauseous. I felt even worse when I realized this was not the hotel I was staying at. I laid my head back down on the pillow and groaned.

"Is someone awake?" I hear a voice from the adjacent room.

"Who's there? Where am I?" I say, almost sounding hopeless.

"Well, well. I didn't expect you to sleep this long," the man laughed and walked into the bedroom. I looked up at him, squinting to get my vision to focus. "I'm the one and only Lone Star Stripper… But since we'll probably be getting to know each other, you can just call me Alfred." Wow, I couldn't really recognize him with his clothes on. He had a "I ❤ New York" shirt on, sweat pants, and an apron on, and his glasses were back on.

"How did I get here?" I asked him.

"You were severally drunk and killing it on the dance floor," He laughed. "You were a big hit and wouldn't turn down a drink. It got to the point where you weren't making any sense. It was almost closing time and I thought I'd get you a taxi with me. I couldn't understand a word you were saying so I couldn't just leave it up to the driver so I took you here for the night."

"Well, that clears up some of it. But was someone beating on the window with a sock?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure what was up with that guy. Any more questions?"

"Yeah… We didn't do anything… Did we?"

"Well," Alfred thought for a second. "Define 'anything' because I don't know how to answer that."

"Did we have sex?" I asked, bluntly.

"Well no," he begins to walk back into the kitchen area. I sighed in relief. "But we did make out in the back of the taxi. Man, you know how to work your tongue!" he laughed and disappeared into the other room, leaving me feeling more nauseous than before.


	2. Amerika the Coquettish

AN: Thank you guys for the reviews and such! I'm trying my best with writing these fics because I have many ideas but not much experience in writing. Even with my bluntness and beginner mistakes, I'm really glad some people have taken interest in my work. Thank you guys so much.

Please PLEASE critique me if you have any helpful suggestions. Again, thanks!

I rested up a little more before slowly getting out of the hotel bed, grabbing my shirt, and joining Alfred in the kitchen. He was humming and cooking at the stove. I sat down at the table and looked at the time. It was 6 p.m, I had slept almost all day.

Thinking back at last night, I realized how different Alfred looks from his stage look. He looked like one of those people you would think is a huge genius when they're far from it. Basically average. You wouldn't have guessed he was a stripper by just looking at him in everyday clothes. He was still eye catching, though, but maybe that's just because I've seen him in action.

"You're clearly not from around here. What's your name?" he asked.

"Ivan Braginsky," I answered back. "I'm visiting from Russia."

"Ivan Bra… Bragin… sky. That's a mouth full," he laughed. "I wouldn't have expected anyone like you to walk into a strip club." _Uh._

"I wouldn't have expected either," I laughed. "It was a complete accident."

"Oh, sure," Alfred walked over and begin setting the table. "And so was staying?"

"Well," I started.

"And accidently watching? Getting a full on lap dance and even getting touchy?" he laughed even more. I simply grinned at him. Stepping onto my seat with one foot, he leaned over to my ear. "Y'know, I'm a stripper, but I'm not stupid." I held full eye contact with him and nodded. He withdrew and set a plate in front of me with food. "You're welcome, _Ivan_." He said, almost sarcastically saying my name.

"You got me," I tell him, flirtatiously. "Thank you for having me, mister Alfred."

His cooking wasn't like anything I've eaten in Amerika; it was beef with white gravy, noodles with cheese (or as they apparently call it, mac n' cheese), and a piece of toasted bread. It wasn't bad, but it was certainly… Different.

But so was eating with a stripper. He seemed too normal and average at the moment to be the same guy erotically pole dancing just the night before. I didn't know what to make of it, but I felt the need to laugh it off. He did make sure I was safe and even brought me back to his place, I feel like bringing up his career would be inappropriate, as much as I would love to talk about it. The man is exciting. I wish I remembered how it was to kiss him, as he told me we did.

He looked over at me while I was dazing, licking some white gravy off the corner of his mouth. At first I didn't think much of it, but he winked, too.

"So what did you think of my performance?" he asked, taking a sip of his beverage.

"Magical," I say, purring at the attractive blond man.

"Yeah," he replied, dabbing his face with a napkin. "people would pay top dollar for even one song from me. But it certainly takes a lot more to get some _more_ out of me." His eyes gleamed at me. I wiped my mouth. Hmm, time to kick the flirting up a notch.

"Out of anyone in the whole room, Mister Jones, why was the man sitting alone the person you chose to come forward?" I asked him, my voice purring.

"I saw you for a split second, Ivan," he replied, slowly "and I knew I wanted your hands on me." His lustful tone and stares excited me, I wanted more. He had taken his glance off of me and picked up our empty plates. I followed him over to the sink, where he began to wash them.

"Now, can you tell me about the Taxi drive last night?" I press up close to him teasingly. His teasing was cute.

"I was about to leave but I couldn't just leave you alone and drunk," he said, rinsing them with a wash rag. "So I got us a private taxi and took us here." Impatient, I reached over him and shut off the water. He put down the plates, smiling, and dried his hands. The silence from him overwhelmed me with wonder and excitement.

He leaned over to me. "And you sat there next to me, staring at me like this," he touched my side, instantly making my senses stimulate. "And you got very close to me…" He leaned in much closer, I can feel not only my heart pound, but I can hear it, too. I can see the lust in his eyes growing stronger. " …And you whispered to me in your language," His voice was down to a whispering purr. "And that's when you showed me how Russians know how to make someone feel the real deal of kissing."

There was silence, Alfred was so close to me that we were touching noses, and our hands were on each other. The moment was interrupted by a phone ringing. Alfred's face turned from aroused to disgruntled as he pulled off from me to answer his phone. I was reminded that I probably should go find mine, just in case my sisters were getting worried from me not responding all day.

I dug out my phone from my coat pocket, which was left in Alfred's bedroom. I found a charger next to the bed and plugged it in. Thankfully, there were no missed calls or texts. I lay down on the bed. I didn't expect my experience here to consist of over-drinking and wooing a stripper. But I was perfectly okay with it.

The door swung open and Alfred walked in. "So are you going to continue?" I asked, rather hurriedly.

"Patience my darling," he walked over to a big dresser, opening a drawer and digging through it. "I need to take a shower… Say, what's your favorite color?"

"I like blue," I said, looking up from the bed. "why do you ask."

Alfred walked over, throwing a pile of clothes on the chair. He kneeled down on the bed and over me. Touching my head, he whispered "It's better not to ask questions." He brushed the hair from my face and gave me a quick kiss to my forehead. I reached out and touched his arm, running my hand down it.

"Alfred, you're beautiful," I stupidly admit, feeling myself get feely from his touch. "you remind me of the sunflowers back home."

"Ivan, Ivan," he says, in his seductive tone. "I'll be right back." He picks up his pile of clothes and heads to the bathroom in the adjacent room. I sit up and look over at my charging phone. One new message.

From Natalya:

You better not be getting into trouble. Just kidding, hope you're doing well

She has _no_ idea.


	3. Amerika the Intimate

I dosed off while Alfred was occupied in the shower. I guess I didn't think about it too much, because I was in for a surprise.

I was woken up with the sound of a jazzy tune. American music was certainly something else, I almost want to call it annoying. I sat up and saw Alfred was back, standing at a stereo, adjusting the volume of the music. He was dressed in a purple bath robe, and I could see stockings peeking from underneath along with my scarf. He moved himself slightly back and forth to the beat, shaking his damp hair.

He turned around and faced me, swaying his hips. That's right; an attractive American stripper was going to perform for me, privately, in his own hotel room, because he wants to. What do Americans usually say about things like this? Probably '_hell yeah_.'

My eyes followed him as he danced slowly, but with passion, around, slowly undoing the straps of his robe. After undoing them, he slowly ran his hands down the middle before quickly parting it, as if he was about to flash me. Underneath was my coat (I probably should have noticed it was gone), and scarf, along with black shorts, and frilly black and white stockings.

Throwing the robe to the side of the room, he continued dancing, putting more sway in his nicely-shaped hips while looking at me with his seductive grin. Getting close to me, he snuck a few pecks on my lips. He smelled strongly of fresh green apples and he had a tint of cheap cologne on him. Even though the kisses were brief, he was great at it. I've had many partners through my life, but none of them were was sensational as him. He began undoing the buttons on the jacket. "Stand up," he mouthed at me and winks. Excitement fills my body as I instantly got turned on, following his order.

He starts to slip the jacket off carefully, showing a loose-fitting light blue sweater underneath, his bare shoulders peaking from the top. He tosses it to the side and begins dancing up to me, his cheeks redder than frost-nipped cheeks, and arousal in his eyes. The music was getting progressively more upbeat.

I happily dance against him back, my lack of skill making him giggle a little bit. I laugh, too. He puts my hands on his waist; his hands go to mine, as he begins to grind slowly onto me. Getting even more aroused, I start to breathe more heavily while his hands start to move down to my legs and near my arse.

Still softly grinding onto me, he begins to slowly take off the sweater_. _He pulls it over his head, to my expense; he's wearing a tiny tube-top underneath. Strip-teasing, I see. He aggressively throws the sweater with the jacket. I see he's getting pretty horny, too.

We began to kiss heatedly as we grind much harder, stopping to breathe every few seconds. He puts his hands to the bottom of my shirt, slowly pulling up on it as he lustfully looks at my upper body while he continues to go in for passionate lip action. Taking it over my head, he threw it off and put his hands onto mine.

He guides my hands to the back of the tube top, where it's zipper up down the middle. "Ivan," he moans, burying his head onto my collar bone. I fumble with the zipper before I unzip it, letting it fall to our feet, revealing his beautifully toned body. He pulled me closer to him. I felt the warmth of his bare chest onto mine as we danced. "Take me now," I whisper to him, looking deeply in his eyes and pressing my forehead against his.

He slips his hand down to my pants, snapping the buttons loose with ease. He backs away from me, swaying his hip and butt dramatically; he turned around while taking off his shorts.

He drops his shorts, and underneath were a pair of black panties with "Fuck me" written on the back. I had never taken my pants off so fast. I dropped them to my ankles. Alfred backed against me, pushing me back onto the bed, his ass pushing in the right place. I let out a long-awaited moan, caressing the man all over, feeling him breath heavily from my touches.

He spread his legs and began pushing himself down on me_. _I bounced him on my lap, trailing my hand down to his vital regions, hearing his vocal moans of pleasure as he gripped onto the comforter of the bed. I've never wanted to fuck someone so hard in my life.

Slowing down, I laid us down on the bed, kissing and nipping at his neck and fondling his erection. He impatiently rolls over and faces me. We amorously made out, caressing each other's' bodies roughly. I trail down to his neck and chest, leaving marks all the way down.

He crawls on top of me, attempting to take control. Amused, I let him. He started by pinning my arms down by my wrists and biting my neck. The pain was intense and remarkable. I couldn't help but moan his name. He gripped onto me harder and pressed onto my groin harder with his. "Alfred!" I gasped, that sent a shock through me, and I could feel my hair stand up.

"Oh, you like that?" he whispered, pushing onto me again.

"Oh, oh fuck," I gasped again, spreading my legs.

"Are we going to do this?" he moved his hands down from my wrists and to my chest, panting slightly.

"Yes, we are," Consent first, mother had always told me. He sat up on me when I realized something. "Where's the lubri-" I noticed he was pointing to his crotch, grinning. "Oh, nice," I stuck my hand down his tiny shorts and felt around.

After searching for a while, I looked up at him, about to ask why I hadn't found the lubricant yet.

"Oh, wrong side," he dug behind him and took out the small bottle. I took the bottle from him, laughing.

"You're ridiculous," I said, setting the bottle aside and slowly pulling the shorts down. He caressed my sides as I did so, laying quick kisses down my bare chest.

"Yeah, but what's the fun in not being a little stupid?" He pulled back and looked at me alluringly. I pulled the hot, sweaty mess of American in for another wet kiss. Pulling down my boxers, I rolled on top of him as we deepened our kisses.

I broke away and grabbed the bottle of lubricant that I had placed to the side earlier. He moved his legs onto my shoulders. "You know this isn't my first rodeo." He murmured.

"Come again?" I asked, confused. Must be American dirty talk.

"Nothing, nevermind," he giggled. I gave him another peck on the lips.

"I'm enjoying the view," I purr at him, rubbing lube onto my hands.

"I can saw the same thing from down here," he tilts his head cutely. I lift his legs up, getting close to him. His aroused expression appeared again and his breathing got quicker as I kissed up his chest and nipped on his collarbone. I gradually slide myself into him.

"Ivan," he groaned at me beautifully. I begin the thrusting process slowly, making sure I'm not hurting him. He held onto my back gently, planting kisses from my neck to my head. As I gained pace, his hold got tighter onto me. I liked the feel of his nails onto my back. I continued gaining speed. "Right there.. Ah… Ah… I-Ivan… Ah…" I begin to kiss down onto his jawline and neck, making him moan my name more. It wasn't too long until I was giving him all I got.

I didn't think seeing a grown man screaming for more from me could be so exciting. I decided to step it up by whispering Russian to him. I said sweet words and phrases that really rolled off my tongue nicely. I complimented him and all he had. The amount of kisses and bites I got showed he might have gotten the point, though not knowing my language.

I couldn't help but bite down onto his neck. Alfred suddenly went quiet before ejaculating on both him and me. Not too long after, I came myself. We both had to take a breath before I pulled out and laid down next to him, holding him and gently kissing the marks I left on his neck. Our breathing eventually went back to normal.

"Ivan," he whispered.

"Yes Alfred?" I whispered back, snuggling my nose into his hair.

"I probably should have taken a shower after doing this." he said, giggling.

AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I might write one more after this, and I'll make it fluffy. Thanks for reading!


	4. Amerika the Obstinate

After cleaning up, Alfred retrieved his purple bathrobe, and offered me one of his other robes. They were far too small for me, so I settled on putting my pants back on before crawling back into bed with him.

There's absolutely nothing better than a man who cuddles after some hardcore, intimate action. He laid his head on my chest with his arms around my torso and both his legs around my left leg. I stroked his soft robe along his back, realizing his hair smelled strong of green apples.

He lifted his head up and placed small kisses along my lips and cheeks. "Do you need anything?"

I shook my head. "No, Alfred, I think you've done more than enough for me,"

He frowned. "I was hoping you were wanting ice cream or something because I get room service here,"

"Oh shit, what?!" I completely forgot we were in a hotel. "We probably should have kept it down then. Everyone on this floor probably heard us."

"Oh, they'll live. So ice cream?"

"If you insist, I'll pay,"

"No, I'm paying,"

"I put you on bottom; I think I owe you something,"

"Now that you put it that way, I think I'm the one owing you something," he laughed. "It wasn't bad being on bottom,"

I blushed, "I'm still paying,"

Alfred reached over to his nightstand and picked up the phone. "I don't think so, Ivan. It was my idea," I pulled him close and kissed the back of his neck.

"You're stubborn, but precious,"

"You're too cute but your money is staying with— yes! Room service? Yeah, I'll like… Ivan, what flavor do you want?"

"Whatever flavor you like, beautiful,"

"A gallon of vanilla ice cream, please!" He took his head away from the phone, "I like to keep things simple. Banana splits are good but overpriced. How much did you say it was? Yeah, that'll be all. Alright… Thanks." He hung up.

"I'm still paying," I whispered to him. He turned around and grabbed my face.

"No," he whispered back and kissed me.

"Yes," I retorted after his kiss before kissing him again. Before he can reply, I covered his mouth. "Shh, let's just watch some TV or something,"

"Okay," he sat up, grabbed the TV remote and turned it on. It was some American comedy show; I couldn't tell what it was. They all look the same to me, honestly. Alfred looked pumped about it, though. We watched it together, he laughed very loudly at some of the jokes. I laughed a little, but seeing and hearing Alfred laugh was even better.

After a while, there was a knock at the door. Alfred disappeared from my arms. "I got it!" he grabbed his wallet from the table and ran to answer the door.

"Oh no you don't!" I chased after him after getting mine. He almost opened the door, but I pushed him aside and opened it myself.

The girl at the door was petite and looked up at me fearfully. I could see that she flinched a little. "Mr. Jones, what on Earth happened to—"

"No, no," Alfred was attempting to get past me. "I didn't turn Russian, I swear!" he was holding up a 10$ bill. I took it and threw it somewhere behind him.

"I'll be paying," I took 10$ out of my wallet and held it up to her. She took it with caution before handing me the ice creaming and leaving.

"You know, you're lucky you're hot and I'm in a good mood because you're being so aggravating!" I turned around to see my flustered American friend… Lover? Buddy? You know, who cares.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for everything, Alfred. I really enjoyed tonight and being with you, and everything else in between."

He kissed my lips, touching my arm gently. "You're welcome," we touched noses and looked into each other's eyes. I would have loved for this moment to last longer, but the ice cream was freezing cold and I couldn't hold it much longer.

"Let's eat this fucking ice cream," he whispered, deepening his voice.

"Yes please." I set it on the nearby table. Alfred walked into the kitchen and came back with two spoons. "No bowls?"

"Bowls are for losers,"

"Alright," fine by me. We took our places on the bed again, turning out the lights and then enjoying ice cream and TV.

I don't know what made me think about the play I was going to go see or any other plans I had that week. I was so worried about finally enjoying my time here, getting to the play, and anything afterwards. But my plans changed. I was sitting next to someone I had just met, and we did things. So many things. Things my sisters would probably hit me in the head with a broom over. But who cares? We're sitting here, watching shitty comedy shows, eating ice cream from the container. I'm glad I met Alfred.

"How long do you want to stay?" Alfred asked me, I snapped out of my thoughts. That thought didn't cross my mind.

"I don't know, however long you want me to stay, I suppose."

"Ugh, I don't think I'll want you to go," he replied, laying his head on my shoulder. "People usually just leave after hooking up,"

"Who said this was just a hook up?" I asked. "Hook ups aren't near as fun as this,"

"I guess, so you'll stick around?"

"Totally," I kissed his head. "I really enjoy you're company,"

"Wow, that's the nicest thing someone has said to me and wasn't talking about my dancing or body," we both laughed. I laughed mostly because I forgot he was a stripper.

The End.

AN: Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews and favorites and support! This is the first fic I've finished completely, and I'm pretty happy with it. More importantly, I'm glad you guys are enjoying it, too. Gah! You guys are great!

Thank you for everything and expect more fics soon!


End file.
